


What Did You See

by DWinchester4Ever



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWinchester4Ever/pseuds/DWinchester4Ever
Summary: After his wife seeing something in her vision when dealing with a deadly villain, she runs away, thinking she is a danger to Steve and the team. Distraught, Steve must seek the help of his former teammates. Battling the government and a villain from another planet, Steve wonders if he can get his wife back.(Takes Place During Infinity War)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait my lovelies! Thank you for being so patient with me. Here's a little reward. I'll try to update my other fics as soon as possible. This is an idea that popped in my head and will be a mini-series. Hope you enjoy it. This is not my future Infinity War fic, where that would be totally different and will still follow the plot of Vanessa Barnes(in my stories). (On hiatus for time being)

Takes Place After Civil War, during infinity war

It all started with her powers.

How the hell was she gonna know that she would turn out to be made out of the most powerful gem stones in the universe?

She walked around their room in the 'Wakanda Kingdom' as she liked to call it, waiting for her husband to come back from wherever the hell he was.

She decided to make some dinner, realizing he had been gone since morning and the sun was now setting. Just as she started mixing her steaming pot of soup, she felt two hands slip around her waist.

She smiled, leaning back into his broad shoulders a little, nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you doll." Steve murmured, burying his face into her hair, not missing the chance to kiss her temple.

"Me too." She sighed, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Go to the doctors today?" He asked pulling back to rest his back on the counter, concern stretching across his face.

"Yeah." Vanessa put her hand on the counter, leaning on it, putting her hand with the spoon on her hip.

"They said they couldn't do much to help with the back pains or the vomiting, But they did give me some medicine to soothe the headaches."

He nodded, relief washing over him that they gave her something to help her.

"Anyways." Vanessa said, changing the subject.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked, mixing the contents of the soup in the pot.

"Well, I got a call early in the morning saying it was for me. I had to go down to their lobby."

"Who was it?"

"It was Fury. Apparently he had no idea about the whole 'signing the accords' fiasco, and he asked if I was doing anything tonight."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I was with you making sure you were alright." He leaned against the counter, spilling some juice on his shirt.

"Shit!" He cursed.

"Language." She warned, waving her spoon at him.

He rolled his eyes, and Vanessa smiled at him, kissing him softly.

"The soup!" She gasped, quickly moving it off the stove.

A knock on the door got Steve distracted, and he went to go open it.

All Vanessa could hear was something along the lines of "We'll be there" and "I'll tell her."

"Doll?" Steve said, walking back into the kitchen.

She hummed a yes, to busy on finding a new recipe they could try.

  
"Fury wants us back."

She frowned, looking over at him.

"You mean, back back, as in, fighting back?"

He nodded.

"They detected a new threat. They think its from another planet-"

"Is Tony gonna be there?"

"No. No Tony." He said, shaking his head.

Vanessa knew Steve wasn't going to let her fight at all, even if she protested. Which meant that whatever Fury wanted her to do was probably research. She nods slowly, processing the information. She didn't want Tony to be there, especially after what they went through with signing the Accords.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" She asked, smiling.

*******

"We need you to connect with him."

"Woah woah woah. With all respect Director Fury, we have no idea what this Thanos guy is capable of."

"Steve, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right where the portal is."

"The portal to a different universe." He said, and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'll be fine."

*****

They all watched from the security cameras, seeing Vanessa wander around, asking her if she felt his presence or not.

She saw a man, dressed it armor, with his back to her. She could see little peeks of his skin, a purplish color.

"I can feel the power radiating off of you." He whispered, slowly turning around.

"Thanos." She said, and he grinned.

She took a step closer, and he held up his hand, revealing some sort of gadget.

"Now, you don't want to do that do you?"

"Lets have a little fun first. See what you can do."

Suddenly, the room changed.

She wasn't surrounded by computers, but she was outside.

There was rubble everywhere, fallen buildings, and aliens coming out of the sky.

She saw Steve running towards her, stopping just a few inches away from her.

Thanos suddenly appeared from behind him.

"No!" She screamed trying to push Steve out of the way so he wouldn't get hurt.

But she was frozen.

She saw Thanos press a button on his gadget, and her eyes started to flash.

He grinned, liking what he saw.

A sword appeared in her hand, and she brought it down.

Right on Steve's chest.

She gasped, blinking rapidly trying to figure out where she was.

It was a black room, and she swore she heard someone whispering her name

_Vanessa_

_Vanessa_

_Vanessa_

Again and Again.

"That is what your capable of." Thanos's voice came out of nowhere.

"I showed you a glimpse of your future, Vanessa. You are way more then you intend to be."

*****

A big, muscular pair of arms ripped her from her 'vision' and she immediately recognised it to be Steve.

She buried her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Let's get you back home, okay doll?" He whispered, and she nodded.

******

By the time they reached home it was midnight, and both of them were exhausted.

They both crawled into the soft mattress, Steve waiting for Vanessa to be asleep before drifting off himself.

But she was wide awake.

_"I'm showed you a glimpse of your future, Vanessa."_

She slowly wiggled out of Steve's grip, pulling a suitcase out and stuffing her clothes in them.

She zipped it up halfway, when she saw a picture of her and Steve, on their wedding day.

She gently placed it in the suitcase, realizing just now that she had tears streaming down her face.

She put on a hoodie, pulling the hood up si it would be difficult to see her face if she got caught.

She was halfway out the door, when she stopped.

He would want a note. Something that explained why she was doing this. She didn't want him thinking she didn't love him anymore.

_Dear Steve,_

_What I saw in my vision was something I can not explain, but it made me realize how dangerous I am. I don't know the extent of my powers, which makes me a ticking time bomb. I did this to keep you safe, and I still love you. Don't look for me please, it will only make my journey harder. I love you Steve._

_Vanessa_

******

He broke down when he saw the note, and after an hour passed, he came to his senses.

He was going to find her, whether it took a month, or a year.

******

"What do you mean she's gone?" Fury asked, and Steve sighed, annoyed. He went over this about 3 times already, and was starting to get annoyed.

"Whatever she saw in her vision, it was something bad. She saw something that made her leave. She thinks she's dangerous." Steve said.

"What do you need me to do?

"I need your help on assembling a team. Its not going to be easy."

He had no idea if Vanessa got captured or she was roaming around freely. After 2 weeks of searching for her, he knew he couldn't find her alone. He was hoping to take down Thanos in the process of finding her.

*****

He had a list of people in his mind, people that he could trust.

First were the people who stuck with him through the whole fight.

Sam, Clint, Scott and Wanda.

Sam and Clint had the same response, while Scott was different.

"Are-are you kidding me? Captain freaking America, the guy who I obse - looked up to ever since I was a kid, is asking me to fight with him. It's- it's really an honor, sir."

"Steve. Call me Steve."

He almost swore when he saw Scott faint.

He didn't bother ask Wanda. After seeing the bags under her eyes, and the fear in her eyes, simply put his jacket around her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, and lead her home.

*****

He then searched for his friend. The one who went against her own team to save him. **Natasha Romanoff**.

It was hard finding her, especially since they didn't have Tony's brains and technology to track her down.

They had to hire a student from his program, to help them track her.

It took him 2 days, and those were the longest 2 days in Steve's life.

During that time period, he couldn't help but think that his friend would have found her location in less than 2 minutes.

She was located in an abandoned subway, and Steve wondered how no one was able to find her yet. She obviously was moving to place to place.

He had thoughts on going alone, when Clint stopped him.

"I think its best if I go with you."

"She's my friend, she'll listen."

"But she can be stubborn as hell sometimes. Besides, I haven't seen her in quite a bit. It'll be like a nice reunion."

He nodded, and they both got on the Quinjet, flying over to their friend's location.

After 2 hours of silence, Steve decided to speak up.

"I wanted to thank you Clint."

He turned his head around, watching Steve looking down at a photo.

"For what?"

"Honestly? Everything. You've been with me through the whole thing. I could've gotten you all out. And even after everything, it hasn't even been a week since you guys have been freed. Your helping me find my wife when you can go to yours."

"Well, I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you Cap."

Steve shakes his head, not believing a word.

"My mother."

Steve looks up at him, giving him his full attention.

"My mother was a Jew. Was in one of the most brutal concentration camps. She almost lost hope, when she saw the uniforms. She saw you, for a split second, ordering the team on what to do. There, she met my father. You assigned him to her, and, a few years later, they get married."

Steve was speechless. He thought Clint was talking about Ultron and Loki, when he was really talking about something way more personal.

 _"Your Jewish?_ " He said, and he felt stupid for not saying something professional.

Clint snorted, shaking his head.

****

The Quinjet landed softly on the ground, but not softly enough to alert the person inside.

They were in civilian clothes, and Steve could feel the security camera following their backs.

Right when they were inside, Steve lifted his arm up, expecting to find the weight of his shield, but instead being met with cold air.

"Hands and knees on the floor. Now." Natasha's voice growled, and he could feel the cold barrel of a gun pressed against his head.

He slowly turned his head around, smirking.

"Nice to see you too, Romanoff."

She gasped, taking a step back, putting her gun back in her holster.

She pulled him in for an awkward hug, and quickly pulled apart.

"Hey, none for me?" Clint said, putting his hands up.

"Shut it Barton."

"Nat, I need your help." Steve said, getting straight to business.

She sighed.

"What kind of crazy shit did you guys get into this time?"

*****

Finally, there was Thor, who he hadn't talked to since the fight with Ultron. He figured since all his friends except for Wanda, did not have powers, so it would be smart to call down Thor, so they at least had a little chance in fighting Thanos.

But the problem was, he had no idea how to contact him.

Before addressing the matter to the team, he decided to take matters in his own hands.

That was why he was in the middle of a field, screaming Thor's name.

An old man looked at him like he was crazy, and Steve recognised him as the man who got drunk at Tony's party.

******

"So your sayin' you want to track down this- this _god,_ who you have no leads on, and you want him to help you?"

"I don't know Cap, doesn't sound like a very good idea. He could kill you for all you know."

_Right._

Sam Wilson was yet to meet The Prince Of Asgard.

"He's helped me before Sam. He is a man of his word."

"Still, Cap. How are we gonna' summon this guy?"

"I got something." Natasha says from her seat, staring at the computer.

They all huddled around behind her, Steve squinting to see the black words on the computer.

"In order to summon a god, you have to take what's most precious to them. For instance, their weapon. Every god has their own weapon associated with their powers. So if you take that away, their nothing."

"So how is that going to get Thor to us? " Steve asked.

"God's are attracted to whatever gives them their source if power. Whether they like it or not, they almost immediately feel a pull in the direction of their power source."

"Alright, now, what's this guy's power source?" Sam asked.

"Mjolner." Steve said.

"Vision." A small female voice said.

It was Wanda.

"Vision can get it for you."

"He's the only one besides Vanessa that has free access to Asgard and can carry the hammer." Natasha said, and they all nodded.

"But how are we going to contact him?" Natasha asked.

"I can." They all turned to look at Wanda.

**"I can contact him."**

_And that was all Steve needed to hear._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Points for Stanley? Also I totally made up the Clint being Jewish thing. Hope you enjoyed it. There's more coming ;3


End file.
